The present invention is directed to an implantable medical device and a method of affixing an implantable medical device. The invention has application to gastrointestinal devices and to other devices that are implanted in a patient's hollow organ or cavity that is accessible through a natural orifice.
Medical devices often require fixation in patients, whether the device is intended to be in place temporarily, permanently, or semi-permanently. Fixation often needs to be strong, particularly where the device experiences a shear force, such as in the presence of peristalsis. However, fixation to the wall of certain hollow organs or cavities may be difficult due to, for example, localized tension applied to the wall. As a result, attachment could fail or lead to ulceration, or the like.